Efforts are being made to develop an enhanced 5th generation (5G) communication system or a pre-5G communication system in order to satisfy increase in demand for wireless data traffic as a 4th generation (4G) communication system is now commercially available.
In order to achieve a high data transmission rate, consideration is being given to implementing the 5G communication system in a mmWave band (e.g., 60 GHz band). In order to mitigate any route loss of electronic waves in a mmWave band and to increase transmission distances of electronic waves, the technologies of beamforming, massive multiple input and output (MIMO), full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, analog beamforming, and large scale antenna have been discussed for the 5G communication system.
Further, an external shape of electronic devices is generally made of a dielectric substance for transmission and reception of electric waves, but nowadays, because of demand for an enhanced external appearance, a case or a frame of a metal material is mounted to the electronic device.
There are problems that a dielectric loss increases as a frequency increases and that antenna radiation efficiency is deteriorated because of a metal material constituting at least a portion of an external shape of an electronic device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.